


Nanny’s Touch

by tmonday



Series: At Nanny's Disposal [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Begging, Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Canon, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmonday/pseuds/tmonday
Summary: Aziraphale is always happy when Nanny comes to see him.





	Nanny’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in mostly Aziraphale’s POV because I, like Aziraphale, also want Nanny Ashtoreth to raw me. Nanny uses she/her pronouns, Aziraphale and Crowley use he/him.

Aziraphale did not remember when exactly they started roleplaying in the bedroom. They had been lovers for several months now and while the sex was good, it was too normal.

One night after dinner and a nice cup of tea Aziraphale decided to retire when he saw Crowley in the blouse and skirt he used to wear when they were looking after Warlock. His hair was curled and precisely set and he had a wicked smile on his lips. And the rest was history.

They had tried other scenarios, too. One involved Aziraphale punishing Crowley for tempting him too many times. Another involved Aziraphale “interrogating” Crowley for Hell’s secret plans. All were well and good, but they always went back to the nanny roleplay.

Crowley was perfect. He was always perfect, of course. He always took Aziraphale’s cock so well, but as Nanny Ashtoreth? Aziraphale was glad it didn’t escape Crowley’s notice the way he looked at her the first time he saw her, how his eyes widened and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

But it had been a while and Aziraphale was getting antsy.

It was a pleasant surprise that night when Aziraphale was closing down the bookshop when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around.

“Did you miss me, Aziraphale?” said Nanny Ashtoreth.

A shudder passed through him as he knew what was going to happen. While he didn’t know the specifics of what Crowley had planned, he knew that it would always result in at least a few good orgasms and his body was starting to anticipate the experience. Nanny had her wine-dark lipstick on, illuminated by the shop’s low lighting. She had also gone to the trouble of curling her hair just so, with a golden snake-shaped pin setting the strands in place, and wore the lovely pearl earrings she had bought while under the Dowlings’ employ. Her fitted deep red blouse gave an air of professionalism, but the knee-length black skirt gave a glimpse of her legs and hinted at the treasures underneath. Her polished black heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards Aziraphale.

She lowered her sunglasses, golden eyes gleaming as she looked pointedly at Aziraphale, expecting an answer.

“Yes, ma’am,” Aziraphale replied obediently.

“Good. Go to the back room. You have one minute to prepare.”

Aziraphale rushed to the back room as fast as he could. With a snap of his fingers, he miracled away the dust that covered his study. With another snap, he was stripped and his clothes were folded away on the corner. Nanny hated messes. He was probably going to be punished for something anyway and he didn’t want to make it worse. He took position on his knees, hands clasped in front, facing the doorway. The air felt cool against his bare flesh and he could feel goosebumps start to form. This time it looked like he would have to play along to whatever Crowley had in mind. The anticipation made his heart quicken.

He didn’t have to wait very long before he saw Nanny’s silhouette on the doorway. Her dark clothes had blended well with the dim lighting, but her slim shape became distinct once she got closer to him. She inspected the room, using a gloved finger to swipe the surface of his desk to inspect for dust. She slowly sauntered to where Aziraphale was kneeling, circling him closer and closer with every step.

“Will you be good for me, Aziraphale?” she asked, tilting his head up so that his eyes would meet hers. “Will you behave this time?”

“Yes, Nanny. I’ll be good for you,” Aziraphale said, knowing full well that it wasn’t true. After all, what were Nanny roleplays without proper punishments?

Aziraphale could hear Nanny chuckle with that low, sweet voice of hers.

“We’ll see soon enough.”

He could hear Nanny walk to the opposite side of the room. He didn’t dare turn his head or move until she told him to.

“I’m going to read this book, Aziraphale, and I’d like to be serviced. I expect you know what to do.”

Turning his head, he could see Nanny on the couch, a book in hand, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Aziraphale as he got up and kneeled down in front of Nanny, facing the couch.

Aziraphale slid his fingers under Nanny’s skirt slowly, feeling the stockings she had on underneath. Her black, polished shoes were ever so tightly laced and immaculate as Nanny always liked them. He placed a small kiss on her boot and slowly worked his way up. His hands caressed her legs, his mouth kissing them as he moved upwards. The black stockings felt silky underneath his hands and his lips trailed upwards to where the stockings were held in place by the garter clips. He flicked his gaze up to Nanny, but she was firmly fixated on the volume of Burns, ignoring him.

Seeing Nanny act so cold towards him made him want to get her attention, so he kept working his way up, pushing her skirt up to make room for his wandering mouth. He licked and kissed her inner thighs but did not dare to bite or suck on them, because Nanny, unlike Crowley, intensely disliked being marked or bitten.

Once he got high enough, he pulled his head up and gently unbuttoned Nanny’s skirt. Even though she still looked absorbed in the book, she was already half hard. He pulled down the zipper and was rewarded with the sight of her cock pushing against the thin black lace panties. He gently pulled down the panties to free her length. She shifted slightly and turned a page.

Almost reverently he took her cock in his hand and gave it a few short strokes. It started to grow as he pumped the shaft. Aziraphale shifted on his knees and knelt over her cock, taking the head into his mouth. He could hear Nanny’s breathing start to quicken, but she didn’t respond in any other way except to turn another page. Determined to make her acknowledge him, he took her entire length in his mouth and worked her over.

To try to get a reaction out of her, Aziraphale swallowed around her length and used his tongue to press against the head of her cock. He quickened his tempo, using his hand to stroke her firmly. Instead of making her moan, he was getting aroused himself, his pussy starting to feel wet. The pressure of her hot, heady cock in his mouth made him worked up, and it didn’t take long before his right hand started wandering downwards. In no time he found his pussy and slowly began rubbing his clit in tempo with sucking her off, moaning as he got wetter and wetter.

At last, Nanny put down her book and looked at him. She sighed and he could see her mock disapproval. She grabbed him by his curls and pulled him off her cock, spit still wet and leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“Did I tell you to touch yourself?” she asked. Aziraphale felt a sudden rush of guilt at being caught and reprimanded.

“No, Nanny,” he replied meekly.

“Then why did you?”

He wanted to admit that he wanted to get a rise out of her, to get her to pay attention to him instead of that damned volume she had her eyes glued to. But of course, he couldn’t say that since he knew he couldn’t get away with being mouthy. At least not when Nanny Ashtoreth is concerned. Nanny seemed to know exactly what he was thinking though, from her wicked smile.

“You seem to want to get my attention. Well, now you have it. You know that I do things on my own time. Trying to rush things warrants a punishment.” With one hand still grabbing his hair, she grabbed his chin. “Get on Nanny’s lap.”

He _had_ gotten a reaction, but not exactly the kind he had hoped for. But surely rewards are all the sweeter when you had to suffer a little before getting them. He quickly got up and laid down on Nanny’s lap. Nanny didn’t like dawdling and he didn’t want to make his punishment worse. Her gloves were off and her black nail polish gleamed in the light.

“I was just enjoying this stanza of Burns and you try to take advantage of the situation. You’re too eager, baby. I must teach you patience. Teach you how to…” she trailed her hands down from his back to his ass, “…wait quietly and without complaint.” A resounding smack erupted as her hand met his flesh forcefully.

Aziraphale gasped and wriggled at the sudden impact, stilled by Nanny’s other hand on his shoulder. He moaned quietly but knows better than to protest.

“Twenty spankings ought to do it. If you behave and don’t complain, I just might reward you.” Then without further warning, she started to pepper his backside with smacks. Some of them were aimed directly at his ass, others at those pesky sit spots and he _knows_ he’s going to be sore the day after. Despite his best efforts, small whines escaped his lips as the blows rained down on his ass.

After several spanks she stopped, and he could feel her hand on his back, fingers tracing his spine lightly, almost fondly.

“Poor baby,” Nanny cooed. He could do nothing but whimper, the humiliation making his cunt throb. Her patronizing voice caused him to blush, making the color of his cheeks match with the lovely shade of pink on his abused backside. She stroked his soft, tender thighs before spanking them again.

Aziraphale’s body remained tense, anticipating the next blow as she softly caressed his thighs and ass. When none came and she was still stroking him with one hand and playing with his hair with the other, he started to relax and enjoy the pleasant sensation on his tingling flesh. As soon as he did, the next spank came, causing him to cry out.

“N…Nanny, please!” he moaned with frustration and desire, as his eyes started to water and his cunt contracted on nothing.

“Shh…..” she said, “It will be over soon. I know you can handle it, dear.”

Then Aziraphale could feel the stinging and warmth as more swats and spanks rained down on him in a steady rhythm. They were harder than the ones before, and even with Nanny’s hand on his shoulder keeping him still, he grabbed a fistful of her skirt and the sofa for purchase as his whole body rocked with each impact. The fiery pain and the heat in his ass was nearly overwhelming, but the building arousal in his pussy provided him a small distraction.

Then the spanks stopped and Nanny’s hand returned to firmly grab and rub his ass again. He moaned, grateful for the relief.

“Would you like Nanny’s touch?” Nanny asked.

“Yes, please, Nanny,” he whispered, his voice shaky. “I would be grateful for your touch.”

“Filthy boy. Well, I supposed you’ve earned it. Up.”

Aziraphale got up and followed Nanny upstairs to his bedroom. Right when she placed her hand on the doorknob, he miracled all the dust and clutter away.

As they both got inside of his room, Nanny pushed him down on his back on the bed, his legs spread and wetness glistening from underneath blond curls. She slowly slid off her sunglasses, admiring the sight of him flushed and panting. She neatly set the glasses on the nightstand and smiled.

“You’re already so wet for me, aren’t you, angel?”

Aziraphale could only nod, his blown pupils meeting her golden slitted eyes.

“So thoroughly debauched.”

“Only for you, Nanny.”

She got on the bed, leaning forward and grabbed his arm. She pressed two fingers on his mouth. He automatically parted his lips and allowed the invasion, sucking on her fingers as if they were her cock. Nanny’s fingers probed his mouth, and he tried to focus on the sensation of her fingers and concentrate on them. She smiled as she felt him work his tongue thoroughly between and around them.

She removed her fingers and started tracing them downwards, down to his jawline and tracing lightly on his neck, causing him to shudder from the almost ticklish sensation. Then they moved down to his chest, where she pinched his nipples to the point where they almost hurt but still caused him to moan.

Rolling a nipple in her finger and licking it with her long tongue, she said, “Oh my, we are especially sensitive tonight, aren’t we?”

Aziraphale moaned in response and arched his chest towards her touch.

She continued to let her hands roam across his body, heading ever so slowly down, so close to where he wanted her to touch him. She inched closer and closer to his pussy but stopped just short of the area, making soothing circles on his hips and biting kisses on his stomach. He tried to moan and tilt his hips closer to her. He wanted her to touch him there, but he didn’t want to beg.

Nanny, however, seemed to know what he wanted, and did everything but that. She bit his plump thighs and raked her fingers down his sides, causing him to squirm but never paid any attention to his pussy or his achingly hard clit.

After a particularly needy moan, she looked up and said, “Yes, baby? Did you want something?”

To his credit, he really did try to keep his dignity, but after a well-timed and particularly close grope of his thighs he gave in.

“Please…” he whimpered.

“Please what, Aziraphale? What do you want me to do?” asked Nanny with feigned innocence.

“Please…Please touch me, Nanny!”

“Alright, as long as you behave properly, Aziraphale. If you misbehave and move about too much, I will have to force you to stay still. You won’t want me to tie you up, would you?”

“I’ll behave, Nanny, j-just please touch me!” Aziraphale almost wailed as her fingers circled closer and closer to his pussy but never actually reached where he had hoped.

He stiffened as he felt the first touch to his sensitive pussy, then relaxed with a shaking sigh and let the pleasure take over. At first, she used her fingers to circle the entrance to his pussy, ignoring his clit, but after a particularly whiny moan from him she obliged and started to lightly stroke his swollen clit as well.

It was incredibly difficult to resist arching up to her touch, but the thought of ropes were enough to keep him still and just grasp at the sheets while she slowly used a finger to explore his pussy. One finger was nowhere near enough, but he was in no position to ask for more.

After a few pumps of her finger she added another and pressed more firmly into his walls, causing him to lightly squirm but not enough to be punished. Her other hand massaged his clit, giving him sparks of pleasure and making him involuntarily jerk his hips.

“Do you want to be tied up, Aziraphale?” she asked, a warning in her voice.

“No…No, ma’am. Please, I’ll behave!” He willed his hips to still, swallowing hard. He could feel his juices trickling out as Nanny worked her strong, insistent fingers in and out of him. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he could only gasp and wriggle on the bed as her fingers pushed heavily into him in a steady rhythm.

Soon, he was starting to feel the pressure build, but she must have heard his moaning increase because she slowed her rhythm so that the impending orgasm crawled to a stop.

“Nanny!” he cried as he was denied his release.

“Nanny what, Aziraphale? In order to ask for something, you need to pronounce my name properly, or else I would not know who you are addressing,” said Nanny teasingly. It was cruel, really, the games she loved to play. But Aziraphale wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ask for it properly, Aziraphale.”

“Nan-Nanny Ashto-oh!” he gasped as her fingers hit a particularly delicious spot. Nanny hummed in amusement.

“Na-Nanny Ash…” he stifled another groan, “Nanny Ash…Nanny Ashtoreth! Please!” he pleaded, “Please let me come!”

His hazy eyes met her, and she tutted.

“We’ll have to work on your pronunciation. But for now, I suppose that’s good enough. Look at me, Aziraphale. Keep your eyes on me.” Her fingers resumed their original pace, and the pleasure came rushing back, stronger than before. She put the perfect amount of pressure on his clit and worked her fingers in his pussy insistently.

The stimulation combined with Nanny’s piercing stare was almost too much and it wasn’t long before his orgasm took over violently, waves of pleasure causing his whole body to tremble. His back arched off the bed and he wanted to close his eyes and lose himself fully but he forced himself to keep them open. He looked back at her eyes desperately, feeling his pussy convulsing around her fingers. He could hear himself panting and whimpering, hips rolling as she took him through the orgasm.

After his breathing slowed, she pulled out her fingers and brought them to his mouth. He opened his mouth automatically and sucked on her went fingers, tasting his own juices. He sighed and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Greedy angel,” she said fondly, using her thumb to tenderly stroke his warm cheek. “You took it well enough, didn’t you? It’s time for you to be rewarded.” She removed her fingers from his mouth, making a popping sound. He could see the thin line of drool mixed with his juices coating her fingers connecting them with his mouth.

“Turn over, baby. On your hands and knees,” she commanded. She sounded almost urgent, like she had been waiting for this for a long time. The straining bulge in front of her skirt was a sign of how desperately she wanted to take him.

Not wanting to make her wait, he flipped over on all fours. Wanting to give her a little taste of temptation he teasingly wriggled his ass and spread his legs to fully display his wet slit for her. He was rewarded with a light chuckle and a firm smack on the ass, making him groan. He heard some fabric rustling, and felt something warm and hard pressing up against his entrance.

Still hazy from his orgasm, he looked behind him and saw Nanny close her eyes as she pushed herself into him slowly, savoring his wet heat. She gripped his neck with one hand, firmly but not hard enough to choke, and held his hips with her other hand so that she could control the pace.

Once she was fully inside him, she withdrew and started with a slow rhythm. Soon enough, she started to fuck him hard and fast. The hand that was grabbing his neck moved to his clit, making small but firm circles, causing him to yelp and moan. His pleasure was building up again, his mind foggy from the heat of lust before he remembered how Nanny disliked it if he came before her when she was inside him.

“Nanny…” he choked, “I’m going to-I’m going to come!”

“You know the rules, baby, no coming before I do,” she reminded him, still continuing her punishing pace, teasing his aching clit. It was almost torture.

It was not the first time he had to wait. But no matter how many times he had done it, not being allowed to come immediately was still torturous. His hands fisted the sheets as he was railed mercilessly. Their smooth and silky texture distracted him from the tormenting pleasure Nanny was wringing out of him.

From the sounds of Nanny’s gasps, she was getting close, too. She groaned as she leaned down and bit his shoulder and it only took a few more thrusts before she commanded, “Come now, Aziraphale!”

He finally stopped holding back and let his second orgasm rip out of him. It was blinding, obliterating, and he rode through it gasping and sobbing. Her fingers were still rubbing his clit and she was still thrusting into him as she helped him ride out his orgasm. It took less than a second for her to come as well.

She pulled out from him and turned him around so they were facing each other. She cupped his face with her fingers and kissed his open mouth deeply. He sighed into the kiss and relaxed on the bed.

“Oh, Aziraphale. I’m not quite done with you yet. I know you have another one in you.”

“Ah, Nanny, please-” Aziraphale started to beg before being enveloped in another kiss, leaving him dizzy. He didn’t know whether he was begging for her to continue or to stop. His nerves were still on fire and his body was still boneless from the climax.

He mewled as Nanny broke their kiss and started nipping at his tender thighs and sore and previously spanked sit spots. Gasped as she parted his pussy lips and pressed her tongue against his still-hard but oversensitive clit.

One of Crowley’s special features was his serpentine tongue. It was longer and thinner than a human’s. The tip was forked, and if he wanted to, he can twist it in many, many different ways. Aziraphale had always appreciated Crowley’s more snakeish features, but it was at times like these with that absurdly flexible tongue doing unspeakable things to him that he truly was grateful for God or Satan or Somebody who made his tongue that way.

Aziraphale gasped and squirmed as Nanny’s versatile tongue flicked his clit, circling around the hard nub as she slid three of her fingers smoothly into his still open hole. His whole body was rocking in time with her thrusts as she finger-fucked him.

As far as orgasms go, the third one was a little harder to get to than the ones before. But Nanny started sucking on his clit and curled her fingers just so and Aziraphale started seeing stars. He groaned as the third orgasm hit, toes curling, reducing him to a whimpering mess. For a moment, his whole world was reduced to Nanny Ashtoreth alone. He could feel the sweat dripping off his body and onto the sheets, but they could always miracle them clean after.

He relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes but not before seeing Nanny lick her fingers and smile at him.

“You did so well, baby,” Nanny praised him. “Sleepy?”

“Mmm…” Aziraphale moaned contently, lying spinelessly on the bed.

With a snap, Nanny miracled the sheets clean again. She spread the blanket on Aziraphale. She affectionately kissed his forehead and sat on the bed next to him, still looking as pristine as ever, playing with Aziraphale’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.  
> Catch me on Tumblr @bubonicblague, Twitter @gomensblease


End file.
